


If he could love

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's late and i have zero motivation but i wrote this at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Prompt: in a soulmate filled world I do not have a mark
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Kinda - Relationship, queerplatonic - Relationship
Series: tumblr drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Kudos: 17





	If he could love

For Roman it was easier that way.

Pretending he didn’t care, he didn’t have a soulmark, so what? It didn’t matter.

~~Except, it totally matters, and it hurts deep into his soulless body~~

The rest of the people would stare at his empty wrist and then smiles would turn into pity looks filled with _I’m sorry_.

Roman hated, so what if he was loveless? What if he was incapable of loving someone else? It wasn’t as if he was dying.

_~~Except, it felt like he wasn’t living at all.~~ _

And then he met him. Logan Sánchez

Oh, his infectious smile, his dorky personality and the way he would awkwardly laugh when he didn’t understand anything. If Roman could love, he would love him.

They became friend, oddly enough. Roman’s loud personality was almost perfect with Logan’s calmer one. Sometimes, Roman wonder if in another lifetime they could be soulmates.

He didn’t exactly remember how, but for some reason Roman caught a glimpse at Logan’s wrist and it was empty. Instinctively he looked to the other wrist…

He was probably spaced out, so he didn’t realize that Logan was staring back at him, “Yeah, I don’t have one.”

“Oh.”

Roman wanted to apologize, because he also hated it when people stared at him, but there was something about Logan’s voice that didn’t let him.

“I’ve been doing some research on soulbounds, did you know that statistically only 1/3 of the population can find their soulmate?” He did know that, of course, so he nodded and bit back a small smile, because Logan was about to infodump into him and if Roman could love, he would love when he did that.

“You see, scientists have realized that the soulbounds come from our own DNA, which means there’s a gene with…” and Roman stared into Logan’s lips…

If Roman could love, he would definitely love Logan.

* * *

They were studying together.

It was out of the blue when Roman said it, because really, he didn’t have any reason to share that information, but he wanted to let Logan know.

“I don’t have one either…”

“Excuse me?” Logan look up, and Roman had to look away because it hurt, for some reason he couldn’t understand.

Roman cleared his throat by coughing softly, “I’m- I don’t have a soulmate either.”

Logan furrowed his brows confused, “what do you mean you don’t have a soulmate?”

Roman frown, was Logan playing with his feelings? He felt his stomach hot out of anger, “I don’t have a soulmate.” He repeated showing his wrists, his empty wrists.

Logan was staring at them puzzled, “Roman, not having a soulmark is having a soulmate…”

They were staring at each other’s eyes, unsure of what to say next, “Roman, have you heard of platonic soulmates?”

* * *

They were cuddling, together.

Roman could love, and he really did loved Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow me in tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
